Fire Nation Halloween
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Zuko takes his son trick or treating with Sokka and his daughter. So much more than that, trust me. Some Zutara and implied Sukka  :


**Just a Zutara drabble :3 So much fluff, guys. So much. Review and love it pwease. **

* * *

><p>Zuko was in his office, looking over papers about helping the Earth Kingdom. He sighed and rubbed his face with his one free hand. He knew he had to deal with this, but right now only one thing wouldn't leave his mind. And that, was finding his mother. There had been rumors she was spotted in the North Pole. As a prisoner, of course. He knew he had to free her, but she was transferred by Ozai's loyal follwers to so many places in such a short time, Zuko just couldn't find her exact location.<p>

Once, he and his wife, Katara, actually went to the Earth Kingdom where she was spotted, thinking she was still there. When they got there, they were told she was gone already. It was only a few days, and no one knew they were coming. It was impossible, but Zuko wouldn't give up. He's got eyes in all four nations, and so far all of them have reported her or the guards that kept her somewhere almost every month.

He leaned into his chair, sort of zoning out. There was a small knock on the door, and Zuko grinned, knowing who it was immediantly.

"Come in," He commanded. The door was thrown open and Zuko's 5 year old son, Roku, ran into the room. He had black, thick hair like his father, but bright blue eyes like his mother. He was dressed in Southern Water Tribe warrior attire. Zuko was confused, seeing as he normally doesn't dress like that. Roku ran over to his father and hopped into his lap.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Zuko asked his son.

"Today's Halloween!" Roku yelled, and squrimed in Zukos arms excitedly. Zuko smiled, realising now why he was dressed like that. Katara came into the room, holding their newborn daughter, Aaliyah. Katara was wearing a beautiful dress that fit her curves amazingly, and was red and black, of course.

"I hope you don't mind, Zuzu. I told Roku you'd take him trick-or-treating." Katara said as she cradeled her daughter in her arms. Aaliyah was a mirror image of Zuko, black hair and golden eyes, but her skin like Katara's.

"Will you, Daddy?" Roku asked his father, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I...Sure. I can take a break." Zuko smiled and patted his sons head.

Katara smiled. "Thanks, baby. You know I would but I can't with Aaliyah." Zuko smiled and nodded in understandment. Truth is, he was really excited to go. As a prince, he was never allowed to trick-or-treat, seeing as his father didn't want him outside of the palace. It was cruel, and this was going to be the first time Zuko ever went.

"I know. Don't worry, we're gonna have a lot of fun. Right, Roku?" Zuko said as he looked down to his young son. Roku answered with a smile.

"Roku, go into the dining room and start eating, okay? We'll be there soon." Katara said. Roku jumped off his fathers lap and ran to the dining room. Katara closed the door and held Aaliyah closer to her. She walked over to the desk and sat down infront of Zuko. He rolled his chair closer to the desk so that her legs where in between his, and he could easily put his arms around her hips.

She was looking down at Aaliyah, obviously lost in thought. He would've thought something was bothering her, except for the fact that she had a small smile on her lips. He, too, looked down at the sleepy baby girl. She really was beautiful. The midwife even said she was one of the most beautiful baby girl's she's ever seen. Zuko and Katara could tell that was from the heart; that she wasn't just saying that because she's the newest Fire Nation Princess. She delivered Roku, and said he was adorable. But she didn't say anything like she said about Aaliyah.

Zuko looked up at Katara, admiring her features as well. Growing up did wonders on her. In Zuko's honest opinion, she was the most beautiful Fire Lady ever to help rule the Fire Nation. Katara caught his eye, and leaned down to kiss him without squishing her small baby. Zuko returned the kiss, a slight smile on his lips. Katara looked at him.

"You look stressed." She stated. Zuko sighed.

"Well, I'm Fire Lord. Stress sort of comes with the job..." Zuko explained, trying to play it off. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his mother. Not now, anyway.

"Okay..." She eyed him suspiciously. Meanwhile, Aaliyah was making little baby noises. Katara sat her up so the back of Aaliyah's head was against her chest, and she was facing Zuko. He smiled.

"She's such a cute baby, I honestly can't even fathom it." Zuko stated. He held out his finger, and Aaliyah was prompted to take it. This made Zuko smile, which made Katara smile. The one thing that will make Zuko forget about _everything_ were his children. Trick-or-treating with Roku will put his mind at ease for a little while.

"Oh, by the way," Katara started, "Since Sokka, Suki, and Rina are visting, I told Sokka and Rina they would come with." Rina was Sokka and Suki's 6 year old daughter. She and Roku got along so well, and they really were best friends, much more than just cousins.

Zuko sighed. He always had this feeling Sokka hated him, though Katara and Zuko have been married for almost six years. "Sure, that's fine. I know Roku loves hanging out with Rina." Zuko forced a smile. He didn't want to worry Katara about his and Sokka's petty differences.

There was a silence between the couple, only Aaliyah making cute baby noises. Then Zuko broke the silence.

"You know, I've never been trick-or-treating before." He confessed. Katara's eyes went wide. "Really?" Zuko nodded.

"Don't worry, Roku will teach you all the basics." Katara grinned. Zuko chuckled in response. "I know. It's his favorite time of year. He probably considars it a holiday." They laughed. Aaliyah yawned.

"Why havn't you been trick-or-treating before?" Katara questioned.

"I guess because Ozai never thought that's how a royal family should act. Not that he was worried about our safety or anything. He just didn't want his children around the citizens." Zuko frowned. His childhood sucked, and that was an understatement. Zuko felt the need to make his childrens childhood years great to make up for his, well, shitty one.

* * *

><p>Later at dinner, Zuko, Katara, and Roku were eating. Roku went on and on about how fun it will be trick-or-treating the first time with his Daddy.<p>

"You know, Roku, your Daddy hasn't been trick-or-treating before." Katara inquired. Roku looked up at his father in awe. "Never?" Roku shouted. Zuko smirked and shook his head. "We're gonna have a lot of fun, Daddy. It's like _I'm_ taking _you_ trick-or-treating!" The family shared a laugh, though Roku was serious.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Zuko, Sokka, and the children were off. Zuko was in high alert, making sure that no one was targeting them in any way. Of course he'll probably have angry civilians come up to him, but he'll brush them off, he decided. The children ran ahead, leaving Zuko and Sokka behind. In an attempt to avoid the awkward silence, Sokka started up a conversation.<p>

"So...how's Aaliyah doing?"

"She's great. She's really good at night too, doesn't make me and Katara get up too much. She's just a sweet little baby." Zuko found himself rambling about his daughter and stopped himself. He looked over to Sokka, and saw him smiling. _Smiling._ Zuko has never seen Sokka smile at him before.

"That's good. Look Zuko, I know we were never on the best of terms, but I don't want us to continue like that. After like, what, six years of you and Katara being married, I'm pretty sure you're going to be in my life forever..." He stopped, trying to think of something not to sappy but to get the point across.

"I get it, man." Zuko said, offering a smile. Sokka blew a sigh of relief. He was glad Zuko understood, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Ahead, Roku and Rina were walking towards the village, pumping each other up to get some candy.

"Daddy, Uncle Zuko! Hurry up! You guys are so _slow_!" Sokka's daughter yelled from ahead of them.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, and after a lot of candy-getting, Zuko ended up carrying the two children, and Sokka carried the two bags of candy. Most people didn't notice Zuko because he was wearing a hooded cape. It morphed his appearance with the shadows and almost hid his scar. Only a few noticed him, and were very polite and were gushing about how it was an honor to meet him. Over all, there wasn't any threat during the night. But the kids were exhausted.<p>

"You have it easy over there," Sokka started. "I think these candy bags weight twice more then those kids do." Through the joking around, Sokka was serious.

"Wanna switch?" The Fire Lord asked. Sokka sighed. "Nah, I need the workout. Suki think's im getting... _soft_." Sokka said the words with venom in his voice. Zuko laughed at this. "Spar with me then, if you don't want Suki thinking you're soft around the edges." Sokka frowned, but agreed.

On the inside, Zuko was really, really happy. Sokka was finally accepting him into the family. Six years of hard work finally paid off, and Zuko has Sokka's approval. In reality, it was a big milestone for the two and Katara will be thrilled to hear there won't be any 'dinner battles' anymore.

They finally got home and Zuko put the children in their rightful rooms. The two new friends bid each other a goodnight, and Zuko retired to his room. He found Katara dead asleep on their bed, still in her training clothes. He didn't want to wake her, since she hasn't slept a full night in months. He quickly changed into his night pants and crept into bed. When he situated himself, he felt someone touching his back.

"I tried not to wake you up..." Zuko said. He turned so he faced his wife, and took her in his arms.

"I know, but I wanted to cuddle with you." Katara mumbled against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, a little more than normal ever since Azula got him with the lightening. Katara traced the scar that was on his stomach from that day.

Zuko smiled and mumbled something incoherent. He laid there, remincing on the days events. Befriending Sokka and giving his son the night to remember was deffinantly something he felt pride towards.

* * *

><p><strong>OH my god the ending is so queer but I honestly had no clue on how to end this. I hope it didnt run on for too long : I just wanted to write this little Halloween Drabble because i'm in love with Halloween (: I'll be making a ZukoxKatara series too! And i also have a Sly Cooper series going on if anyone likes that game. Review and love me! **


End file.
